Poison
by ozzypoos
Summary: Heero unexpectedly finds himself addicted to the poison known as Duo Maxwell. 2-1-2


Title: Poison

Pairings: 2+1+2, 2+H  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters but the story.

Doctor J had been his mentor, his master of sorts, and Heero had followed every order given to him perfectly. There were a few… 'hiccups'… along the way, but ultimately, everything had turned out well in the end. He had discarded Doctor J's chain that shackled him to the older man's order, and set out to find his own destiny once the need of his skills had passed. He had found peace in his life for once.

How did he always seem to get himself into these situations? He had once been known as the Perfect Soldier. At one point during the war, everyone had been either fearful or held that title of his in awed respect. There was still some of that emotion resonating in today's peaceful society, but it had diluted a large amount after the end of the Eve wars. So how did one Heero Yuy find himself in the situation he was currently in?

He had discarded one master only to be shackled by another one… and to make things worse; Heero doubted that his 'new' master had any clue as to what was going on.

How could he, after all that had happened.

The pilots and their companions had all gone out after the Eve wars to celebrate (once his injuries had been healed, of course). Duo and Hilde had hit the drinks pretty early and had been completely intoxicated within a matter of thirty-two minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Heero had timed it, and found that the braided idiot was slow on the uptake this night. The remaining pilots sat composed and quietly enjoyed their own drinks off in the corner of the bar.

Everything had been going well that night, and Heero –though he never actually showed it – had actually been enjoying his time. The only time they got any sort of peace and quiet throughout the night was when Duo's mouth was preoccupied with Hilde's – much to their relief. Yet as the night wore on, and Hilde disappeared to the female's bathroom, Heero had found himself cornered by one intoxicated Deathscythe pilot.

He tried to reason with the braided idiot that he _wasn't_ Hilde, but that had given him nothing but a laugh and a 'good try' in return. Heero knew there was no reasoning with the intoxicated fool, but before he could protest any further his lips had been stolen by Duo's in a sloppy drunken kiss. The contact had shocked the Wing pilot, and that was something Duo had instantly taken advantage of as his mouth was plundered and his body pinned against the wall. The whole entire ordeal had only lasted a couple of minutes at most. Shortly afterwards Duo had pulled away and cheerfully bounced off to get another drink, leaving a confused Wing pilot in his wake as Hilde returned from the bathroom and rejoined Duo.

That had been two months ago now, and since then all of the pilots had joined the Preventers and Heero (thankfully) hadn't had any further 'situations' with Duo. Fortunately for them all, Duo didn't remember anything about the situation, but for Heero, the damage had been done. He had tasted the poison named Duo, and now he was addicted.

So he kept his distance, watched from afar, as they continued on with their daily work as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey! There you are buddy!" Duo's cheerful voice pierced through his thoughts like a beam weapon through metal.

"Hn," Heero grunted as he straightened out the folders on his desk and gazed impassively at the braided fool. "What do you want, Duo?"

There was a mischievous grin spread across Duo's lips as he sat on the corner of Heero's desk. Reaching out to the folders the ex-Wing pilot was handling, Duo picked them out of Heero's grasp as he lazily mentioned. "You know it's my self-appointed birthday coming up, right?" When all he got was a nod in return, Duo continued, "Well, I was thinking of getting us all together and having another drinking night Saturday, just the boys."

Going to any sort of 'party' with Duo was definitely out of the question. The last thing he needed was to be close to his addiction, and he couldn't think of anything worse (or more dangerous) than a room full of drunken idiots – or one in particular. "Not interested," Heero grunted before reaching up to take back the folders.

"Aw come on Heero. Even Stick-up-the-ass-Chang is going to be coming. You can't tell me that you're more tight-assed than Wu-man?"

Heero snorted softly at the implication. What did it matter to him what Wufei was doing or not? Besides, that was hardly the reason why he was declining the matter. He thought while pulling open the desk drawer and placing the folders inside. "Find your entertainment elsewhere, Duo." He murmured while turning his attention away from Duo. There was less chance of his resolve breaking that way.

The Wing pilot growled subtly in the back of his throat as his jaw was caught and he was forced to face those violet eyes. Dammit! Why did Duo have to go and do something like that? The braided fool had no idea what effect he had on him. And oh how he wanted another taste of that poison Duo was unknowingly offering, but he wouldn't lose control - _couldn't_. Control was all he had left these days.

"Don't make me beg you, man." Duo said before dropping his touch away when he had Heero's attention again. "Come on, it's just one night with me and the boys. Where's the harm in that?"

Heero thought that Duo would have dropped the subject by now, and he held himself back from sighing when it appeared he'd been wrong. Where was Hilde when he needed her?

"Fine," He grunted as he turned his attention away from Duo.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Duo's words were only met with a dissatisfied grunt as the braided ex-pilot lumped down from the desk and cheerfully bounced out of Heero's office. All the while, Heero had missed the little half-smirk curving on Duo's lips as his violet eyes twinkled mischievously.

If he kept himself away from the ex-Deathscythe pilot then it will all be good. Besides, the other pilots would be there and he wouldn't need to worry about his addiction. It would only be one night, after all. He was once the Perfect Soldier, he could handle it easily enough.

He had tasted the poison once, and that was more than enough.


End file.
